


Сорок три

by SmokingSnake, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Penal Legions, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, героев жалко, но не очень
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: — Меня зовут Хело Огни по прозвищу Сорок Три. Но для вас, ублюдки, я “господин комиссар”, и никак иначе. Это ясно?
Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сорок три

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке @aesmadeva

  


— Меня зовут Хело Огни по прозвищу Сорок Три. Но для вас, ублюдки, я “господин комиссар”, и никак иначе. Это ясно?  
На смазливом лице комиссара застыло расслабленное, скучающее выражение, так контрастировавшее со смыслом его слов.  
— С-сука, — сквозь зубы прошипел Векс, пользуясь тем, что он стоит в третьем ряду и его едва ли услышат. — Ты посмотри, чистенький какой, — он толкнул в бок соседа по строю, рыжего щуплого паренька, когда-то служившего у востроянцев. — Сразу видно, только что прилетел.  
— Вам, трусливая падаль, даровали шанс искупить свою вину. А если проявите чудеса героизма, то даже выжить и снова стать полноценными гвардейцами.  
Комиссар проговаривал все это ровным, спокойным тоном, словно рассуждал о сводках погоды с Терры или достоинствах местных баб. Он неторопливо прохаживался вдоль строя, совершенно не опасаясь поворачиваться к штрафникам спиной.  
— Ты на него только посмотри, — продолжил Векс шепотом, почесав под ошейником. — Породистый какой, холеный… И в наше-то дерьмище, прям этими своими тонкими бабскими скулами! Слышь, как тебя там… Херес?  
— Кшериус! — обиженно отозвался рыжий, но Векс только отмахнулся.  
— Неважно. Курево есть?  
— Не сейчас же! — сконфуженно прошипел тот.  
— Тьфу, дурак! — ругнулся Векс. — Пари хочешь? Ставлю свой пакет курева на то, что этот хлыщ у нас и недели не продержится.  
— С полмесяца протянет… — задумчиво заявил рыжий, погладив отросший ежик на затылке. — Ладно, забились. Если доживем, через неделю посмотрим.  
Векс незаметно пожал ему руку. В крайнем случае, кончину новообретенного комиссара можно и немного приблизить… Чего ему терять-то, кроме курева?  
— Мы направляемся на помощь планете-кузнице Ферриум-одиннадцать, захваченной культистами Темных Механикус, — продолжал тем временем комиссар. — Наша задача — взорвать стратегически ценный завод, чтобы механизмы, разрабатывавшиеся там, не попали в руки Архиврага. И так как для ваших подпорченных гнилью мозгов это слишком сложно, руководство миссией я возьму на себя. От вас требуется одно: подчиняться приказам. Я очень надеюсь, что мне не придется превратить в фарш головы половины из вас еще до того, как мы доберемся до места.  
Комиссар наконец остановился, развернувшись вполоборота к строю.  
— Чего встали? По челнокам! — рявкнул он, и после выдержанного, размеренного тона предыдущей речи этот окрик подстегнул штрафников, как невидимый кнут.

***

— Вперед! Не сметь отступать! Вы что, ублюдки, собираетесь пережить эту кампанию?  
Среди клубов дыма и радиоактивной пыли Векс разглядел коренастый силуэт одного из сополчан. Он со всех ног бежал к куску стены, чудом уцелевшему посреди разрушенного квартала. Навряд ли рокритовый обломок стал бы ему надежным укрытием, но в их условиях выбирать не приходилось. Следом за ним по разрушенному, дыбящемуся осколками тротуару ползло то, что можно было бы издалека принять за щупальце гигантского морского животного. Приглядевшись, Векс заметил, как тускло отливают металлом гибкие сочленения. Темные Механикус. Кажется, что-то такое там вещал комиссар перед вылетом.  
Они прорывались к захваченному заводу уже шестой день. От личного состава полка осталась едва ли треть — четверть погибла еще при высадке, когда по челнокам открыли огонь с поверхности. Часть оставшихся размеренно и не торопясь уничтожили мутировавшие скитарии в кроваво-бурых робах. Казалось, этих полуеретиков-полусервиторов совершенно не беспокоил полк гвардии, высадившийся на планету — не больше, чем жителя подулья беспокоят крысы. Остальные же потери…  
Векс прищурился, наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. Гвардеец успел добежать до стены, дрожа, спрятался за грудой обломков, наваленных с другой стороны. Щупальце-механодендрит, похоже, потеряв цель из виду, приподнялось над землей, повело концом из стороны в сторону, будто в задумчивости.  
— Я сказал, не сметь отступать! Не сметь выходить из боя! Завод должен быть взят сегодня!  
Голова гвардейца, скорчившегося, подтянувшего колени к груди в непреодолимом животном ужасе, взорвалась фонтаном крови и костей. Даже со своей позиции Векс мог разглядеть, как стекают по гладкой поверхности рокрита красные с серым ошметки того, что всего пару минут назад было его однополчанином.  
Тело еще несколько секунд сидело в той же позе, как будто не в силах осознать, что уже умерло. Затем сильная судорога завалила его набок, и больше оно уже не двигалось.  
— А вам, дамочки, надо выписать отдельное приглашение?! — раздался окрик комиссара прямо над Вексом. — Марш, марш, пока ваши мозги не дополнили этот натюрморт!  
— Надо кончать его, — прошипел Векс на ходу, когда они с рыжим отбежали достаточно далеко. — Иначе мы все сами тут кончимся.  
— Хороший способ выиграть пари, — прохрипел тот в ответ. С легкими у него, похоже, был совсем швах, и вечная пыль только делала хуже. — Но я согласен. Этот какой-то сильно борзый. И сам ляжет, и нас положит рядом.  
— Одно слово — чистенький, — сплюнул Векс. — Наслушался в своей Схоле героических баек…

Громада завода, возвышавшаяся в конце улицы, казалась неприступной. Толстые рокритовые стены в два человеческих роста высотой были обмотаны колючей проволокой — Векс знал этот вид: свернутая тугой пружиной, при попытке разрезать она с бешеной силой раскручивалась в стороны, разрывая того, кто ее потревожил.  
Обернувшись через плечо, рыжий, похоже, увидел приближающегося к ним комиссара и с несвойственным ему рвением направился вперед, прямо к окованным керамитом воротам. Векс придержал его за плечо, кивнув влево: там еще один их сополчанин с написанным на лице не то безумием, не то экстазом, издав дикий крик, рванул вперед. Он не успел сделать и пары шагов, как в стене открылась бойница и глухо зарокотал тяжелый стаббер. Несколькими выстрелами штрафника буквально разорвало на куски. Левая нога, оторванная по бедро, шлепнулась совсем рядом с Вексом, и тот брезгливо пошевелил ее ботинком. Из бедренной артерии все еще толчками выплескивалась кровь, мгновенно впитываясь в толстый слой пыли, обрывки мышц конвульсивно подергивались, не в силах смириться с тем, что сигналов от мозга больше нет.  
— Направо, за мной! — рявкнул комиссар, поравнявшись с ними, и, пригнувшись, побежал куда-то вдоль стены.  
Векс скрипнул зубами и последовал за ним. Еще при отправке в штрафной легион ему доходчиво объяснили, что дезертировать, пользуясь суматохой, не получится: ошейники автоматически взрывались, как только их носитель удалялся на пару километров от человека с пультом. Так что в их же интересах было не терять комиссара из виду.  
Хотя узкая спина, затянутая в черную шинель, маячила впереди ну очень уж соблазнительно… Рука так и тянулась к спусковому крючку лазгана.  
— Прямо напрашивается на лазерный ожог затылка, — озвучил его мысли рыжий.  
— Ничего, — подбодрил его Векс, — сейчас он проведет нас мимо здешних ловушек, прикроет от стабберов, а там зайдем в какое-нибудь тихое местечко, грохнем его и заберем пульт. Найдем шестереночку, которая снимет с нас ошейники, и, считай, свободные люди!  
Рыжий мечтательно вздохнул и тут же тяжело закашлялся.  
— Давай, приятель, двигай, — сквозь зубы процедил Векс, хватая его под локоть и утаскивая за собой. Он сам не особо понимал, на кой фраг возится с этим хиляком, но бросать его почему-то не хотелось. В конце концов, рассудил он, надо же спасать свой будущий выигрыш.  
Фигура комиссара впереди неожиданно замера, обернулась и скользнула в влево, по виду — прямо внутрь рокритовой стены. Затем высунулась снова и махнула рукой:  
— Сюда!  
Векс окинул взглядом выживших. От полка осталась жалкая горстка людей, не насчитывавшая и трех десятков; у большинства в глазах горел самоубийственный огонек подступающего безумия. Этих сразу можно было списывать — Векс много раз видел, как они кидались под танки, закрывали грудью бойницы, ложась на них по трое, четверо, десятеро, пока даже тяжелый болтер не перестанет побивать груду тел. Тех, кто еще имел хоть какие-то шансы, насчитывалось от силы полдюжины.  
Откровенно говоря, Вексу это было даже на руку. Если полк сочтут погибшим в полном составе, никто не будет его искать. Оставалась самая малость — выжить.  
Дойдя до того места, где пропала фигура комиссара, Векс увидел, что стена здесь обрывалась провалом. Грубо высеченная дыра высотой чуть выше стандартного человеческого роста была тщательно прикрыта листом пластали, выкрашенном в тот же цвет, что и рокрит. С одной стороны его отогнули, и сквозь образовавшуюся щель пробивался слабый красный свет.  
Векс никогда особенно не верил в то, что Император может его услышать, но перед тем, как лезть в дыру, коротко помолился.

К его удивлению, внутри оказалось далеко не так страшно, как он себе представлял. Красный свет шел от ламп на низком потолке, по виду довольно древних и давно не получавших должного технического благословения.  
— Полная планета шестеренок, и ни один не может лампочку поменять, — буркнул Векс, тыкая дулом лазгана в потрескивающую колбу.  
— Твое счастье, штрафник, что они не знают об этом ходе, — насмешливо хмыкнул комиссар, выходя из неосвещенного угла. — Все здесь? Шевелите задницами, я за вами!  
Векс мысленно ругнулся, но послушно двинулся вперед. Комиссара мы сегодня обязательно прикончим, повторил он про себя. Только не прямо сейчас.  
Перед ними насколько хватало глаз расстилался довольно узкий — пройти можно было только в колонну по двое — коридор, от красного освещения казавшийся залитым кровью. Впрочем, поскользнувшись на какой-то луже и едва не упав, Векс уже не был уверен, что только казавшийся. Дальний конец его ощутимо уходил вниз и терялся во тьме.  
— Спуск в преисподнюю! — выкрикнул кто-то за спиной Векса.  
— Что-то вроде того, — откликнулся комиссар из конца колонны. — И если ты будешь громко орать, останешься здесь навсегда. Доступно?  
— Куда уж доступнее, — одними губами пробормотал Векс, снимая лазган с предохранителя и поглаживая пальцем спусковой крючок.  
Довольно быстро — всего четверть стандартного часа спустя — ход закончился тупиком. Векс не сразу понял, что дальше: стена впереди выглядела неприступной, ни одного ответвления по дороге они не видели. Подойдя поближе, он споткнулся обо что-то и едва не влетел носом в неровный рокрит, больно ударившись пальцами ноги.  
— Варпова отрыжка, — ругнулся он и присел, чтобы рассмотреть обидчика.  
На поверку это оказалась выступающая крышка люка. Незапертая, машинально проверил Векс, но одному ему было ее не поднять.  
— Кого ждем? — осведомился комиссар, опираясь плечом на стену. — Давайте, навалились толпой! — он вывел дулом болт-пистолета изящную кривую, будто дирижировал полковым оркестром.  
Люк поддался на удивление бесшумно, словно ему, в отличие от ламп, регулярно перепадало литаний и священного масла. За ним Векс разглядел только отвесный спуск вниз да ряд уходящих во тьму ржавых скоб.  
— Я туда не полезу! — истерично выкрикнул штрафник справа от него.  
Векс втянул голову в плечи и попытался прикрыть лицо руками, зная, что сейчас произойдет, но не успел. Ошейник парня подмигнул красным светодиодом, и череп лопнул, окатывая всех, кто стоял рядом, дождем из его мозгов. Векс с отвращением сплюнул в шахту кусок кости и провел ладонями по лицу, счищая с себя человеческий фарш. Отряхнуть форму он даже не пытался — еще на поверхности она настолько пропиталась кровью, пылью и прочим дерьмом, что определить ее первоначальный цвет было уже невозможно.  
— Еще желающие остаться есть? — светским тоном поинтересовался комиссар, демонстративно поигрывая пультом. — Вот и отлично, тогда полезли по одному, — кивнул он, выдержав небольшую паузу.  
Спуск показался Вексу долгим, почти бесконечным. Шахта поглощала их, одного за другим, как огромная пасть, и какое-то время спустя ему начало казаться, что он всю оставшуюся жизнь обречен наступать на ржавые скобы, перехватывать их руками и тихо молиться, чтобы крепления не оторвались.  
Именно в этот момент за его спиной загорелась первая лампа.  
От неожиданности Векс едва не свалился с фраговой лестницы. Ругнувшись, он перевесил лазган за спиной поудобнее и вытянул ногу вниз, ища очередную скобу. В ответ на это движение загорелась еще одна лампа — на метр ниже предыдущей.  
“Датчики движения”, — сообразил Векс и поежился. Это было плохо, очень плохо. Шестеренки бы не стали развешивать такие датчики в первой попавшейся канализационной трубе. Получается, им был важен этот ход, а значит, внизу штрафников могло ожидать все что угодно.  
— Чего замедлились? — донесся сверху веселый окрик комиссара. — Лампы, вроде бы, пока не угрожают открыть по вам огонь!  
Векс улучил момент и посмотрел вниз. Шахта обрывалась в паре метров ниже того места, где он стоял, но ничего, кроме небольшого пятачка пола, видно не было. Стиснув зубы и ощущая, как расползается по животу ком дурного предчувствия, Векс продолжил спускаться, осторожно наступая на каждую скобу. Стоя на последней, он развернулся лицом к противоположной стене, сел на корточки и прыгнул вниз, приземляясь как можно тише и сразу же уходя кувырком в сторону.  
Вспыхнувшие галогенные лампы ударили по глазам ярким белесым светом. Векс замер на одном колене, прижавшись животом к бедру и готовый откатиться снова. Сквозь разноцветные круги он увидел небольшую комнатушку, стены которой были обшиты керамитовыми листами и, по виду, способны выдержать прямое попадание из “Лемана Русса”. Комнату заполняли когитаторы: большие, возвышавшиеся до самого потолка, маленькие, едва дотягивавшие до пояса, мигавшие разноцветными огоньками, едва слышно гудевшие и по виду отключенные совсем.  
А еще в центре комнаты на подставке стоял тяжелый стаббер, и Векс смотрел как раз в его раззявленное дуло.  
Он едва успел отпрыгнуть в узкую щель между двумя бронированными когитаторами, когда пол на том месте, где он стоял секунду назад, взорвался дождем рокритовых осколков.  
— Твою м-ма-ать! — взвыл Векс, зажимая уши — грохот выстрелов в крохотном помещении был невыносим. Хорошо хоть, пули уходили в не прикрытую керамитом часть стены и застревали внутри. Рикошет бы точно его добил.  
Шедший за ним рыжий, похоже, не успел залезть обратно в шахту — а может, ему не дали те, кто напирал сверху. Отпрыгнуть он не успел тоже, и вторая короткая очередь разорвала его на части, раскидав куски по всей комнатушке. Векс с жалостью, перемешанной досадой и легкой брезгливостью глядел на обрывок скальпа с рыжим ежиком, медленно сползавший по экрану одного из когитаторов, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Да уж, с куревом точно можно было попрощаться.  
Расправившись с рыжим, стаббер затих.  
“И здесь фраговы датчики”, — догадался Векс, замирая на полувдохе.  
— Следующий! — скомандовал комиссар из недр шахты.  
— Там стаббер! — крикнули ему в ответ.  
— Неужели? — в голосе комиссара было столько притворного удивления, что Векс, на секунду забыв о датчиках, раздраженно выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Какая жалость, а я-то думал, это салют в честь нашего прибытия! Смотри, дружок, у тебя есть два варианта, — продолжил он уже более рассудительным тоном. — Первый — ты прыгаешь под стаббер и быстро-быстро бежишь в ближайшее укрытие. Ты очень навряд ли сумеешь выжить, но такая возможность все же есть. Вдруг ты окажешься тренированным ветераном с рефлексами, как у талларнской песчаной кобры. Или, что вероятнее, его заест. Второй — я взрываю тебе башку, а твое тело падает с лестницы, точно так же привлекая к себе огонь стаббера. Твой выбор?  
Вместо ответа несчастный с отчаянным воплем сиганул вниз.  
Разумеется, никуда убежать он не успел. Векс подумал, что ему здорово повезло идти первым — похоже, стаббер дал ему фору в несколько секунд из-за долгого простоя. Теперь он открыл огонь еще до того, как ноги бедняги коснулись пола. Само собой, у штрафника не было ни единого шанса — вопль ужаса оборвался на самой высокой ноте, и серия влажных шлепков возвестила о том, что внутренности снова заляпали собой стены и когитаторы.  
“Интересно, как духи машин относятся к тому, что их пятнает презренная плоть?” — отстраненно подумал Векс, чувствуя, как по затылку сползает что-то мягкое, теплое и влажное. Он запретил себе даже мотать головой, чтобы убрать эту дрянь, и из последних сил терпел, мысленно считая от ста в обратном порядке.  
— Следующий!  
В комнате запахло парным мясом, разогретой кровью и дерьмом. Похоже, один из тех, кто ждал своей участи в шахте, успел как следует обгадиться. А может, и не один. Векс бы на их месте точно обгадился.  
— Давайте без команды, парни, вы же сами все знаете, — с наигранной усталостью в голосе приказал комиссар. — Один прошел, стаббер замолк — следующий слезает. Как вам идея?  
“Как будто тебя всерьез интересует их мнение”, — со злостью подумал Векс. С каждой минутой он все яснее представлял, с каким наслаждением будет расстреливать спину комиссара из лазгана. Возможно, удастся поставить его на колени и выстрелить в затылок. Только бы подобрать подходящий момент…  
— Ну что, как в той считалочке, остался только один? — весело спросил комиссар после того, как стаббер в очередной раз превратил какого-то беднягу в мелко нарубленный фарш. — Чего ждем? Двигай!  
По высокому, срывающемуся на визг крику Векс понял, что это была женщина. Она приземлилась в лужу крови и склизких останков своих предшественников, не удержала равновесие и завалилась, комично сев на задницу. Крик оборвался, но привычной трели стаббера не последовало. Вместо этого в кишках машины что-то утробно заворчало, задвигалось, послышался громкий щелчок, и стаббер замер.  
— Ну наконец-то у тебя закончились патроны, — чуть укоризненно произнес комиссар, плавным натренированным движением спрыгивая на пол. — Я уж и не чаял.  
Он поднялся, отряхнул ладони от ржавчины и прогулочным шагом прошел мимо стаббера, окидывая обстановку скучающим взглядом. Женщина у стены подтянула колени к груди и начала рыдать от облегчения.  
Сапоги комиссара почти по щиколотку тонули в огромной луже крови. То тут, то там из этого моря островами торчали куски тел, среди которых можно было различить оторванные конечности, ощерившиеся осколками лучевых и берцовых костей, ленты кишок, пористые ткани легких и печени. Кое-где даже проглядывали обрывки кожи с облачками волос — штрафникам брили наголо только головы.  
Комиссар, казалось, совершенно не замечал этого жуткого пейзажа. Выбрав по одному ему известным признакам когитатор, он достал что-то из кармана шинели и подключил к боковой панели, откинув бронированную заслонку.  
Со своего места Векс видел, как по экрану побежали строки цифр, каких-то координат, букв не знакомого ему алфавита. Комиссар задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по передней панели, что-то ввел, плавно опустил один из рубильников.  
“Сейчас или никогда”, — понял Векс, бесшумно доставая из-за спины лазган и снимая его с предохранителя.  
— У нас, кажется, образовалось одно нерешенное дельце, комиссар, — с ухмылкой произнес он, направляя дуло ему в спину.  
— Это какое? — спросил тот, медленно, не провоцируя, разворачиваясь к Вексу лицом.  
Высокомерный ублюдок, похоже, ни капли не боялся. Еще не понял, что все кончено?  
— Пульт, — протянул руку Векс. — Или я сниму его с твоего трупа, но тогда придется повозиться чуть дольше. Давай, будь умницей, я же все равно свалю отсюда!  
— Да что ты говоришь? — ухмыльнулся комиссар. Сволочь даже не подумала сделать вид, что собирается что-то ему отдать. — Знаешь, дружок, я бы на твоем месте оставался здесь и молился изо всех сил, чтобы никакая сила не смогла выкурить меня отсюда. А знаешь, почему?  
Векс промолчал, напрягая челюсти. В животе снова разливалось то самое дерьмовое чувство, которое предваряло исключительно плохие новости.  
— Потому что сразу после того, как передать нашим марсианским друзьям нужные им данные, я вызвал орбитальный удар по координатам завода, — почти пропел комиссар. — Смекаешь, что через пару минут начнет твориться на поверхности? Здесь у нас с тобой есть небольшой, но все-таки шанс выжить. Туда, — он поднял вверх указательный палец, — вот-вот спустится преисподняя. Тебе некуда бежать, парень, — он сочувственно развел руками. — Даже если ты не сдохнешь сразу, ты останешься один на планете, превращенной в радиоактивную пустошь. И когда здесь пройдут команды по зачистке, им будет все равно, есть у тебя пульт или нет.  
Ствол лазгана начал мелко-мелко покачиваться, рисуя зигзаги в воздухе возле груди комиссара. Векс не сразу понял, что это дрожат его руки.  
— Сука, — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Челюсть болела, будто сведенная судорогой. — С-су-ука-а!  
Лазерный сгусток с тихим шипением покинул дуло еще до того, как Векс смог толком прицелиться. Комиссар пошатнулся, отступил на шаг, опустил взгляд, с мучительным удивлением разглядывая багровое пятно, расплывающееся на животе — прямо поверх алого кушака.  
Стены комнаты задрожали. Когитаторы надсадно взвыли, стуча друг о друга бронированными боками. Векс успел упасть ничком и накрыть голову руками, прежде чем почувствовал, как нагревается ошейник и увидел в луже крови на полу загоревшийся светодиод.  
“Так, блядь, и не покурил напоследок”, — тоскливо подумал он, прежде чем провалиться в вечную темноту.

***

— Командир, вы не поверите, но у нас один выживший, — бодро доложил по воксу Север-Тринадцатый. — Сигнал индивидуального маячка Оффицио Префектус. Идет откуда-то из-под земли, слабый, но проверить надо.  
— Проверяйте, — полковник Гархольм задумчиво пригладил усы и добавил: — Меня предупреждали, что такое возможно. Но, ей-Император, я хочу лично посмотреть на этого счастливца! Сможете передать код сигнала, лейтенант? Пробью по базам, узнаю хоть, кто это.  
— Момент! — откликнулся тот, переключая вокс в режим расшифровки данных. — Код три-три-один-точка-восемь-пять-три-точка-сорок-три.  
— О! Об этой легенде я наслышан, — полковник усмехнулся своим воспоминаниям. — Откапывайте его, парни. Он точно живой.

***

— Меня зовут Хело Огни по прозвищу Сорок Четыре. Но для вас, ублюдки, я “господин комиссар”, и никак иначе. Это ясно?  
Комиссар прохаживался перед строем с таким выражением морды, словно за ними расстилалась зеленая лужайка какого-нибудь аграрного мира, а не выжженные пустоши радиоактивной помойки величиной с планету.  
— Вот с-сука! — с легким оттенком восхищения протянула Тамира, толкнув локтем в бок соседа по строю. — Спорим, у нас этот лощеный и недели не протянет?..

    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812344525531512832/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812345810016665671/mordian.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
